50 Stories Special: Black Ink
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: It's my official 50th story! Prompt: In a moment of weakness, Anna finds herself showing Kai a different side of her. Pairing: Kai/Anna. Timeframe: Sometime in-between Sacrifice and Desire. Rating: T to be safe. Mentions of death and moderate swearing.*SPOILERS FOR ANY OF SSS*
1. Choices

**Hello everyone!**

**Wow...I can't believe it...this is officially my 50th story. I cannot believe I've made it this far, and the fact that people love my stories as much as they do. First of all, I'd like to thank the people who have favorited me up until now! I love you guys so, so much :)**

**And of course, to my reviewers: You guys are my motivation to keep writing. I could get all the favorites in the world and still feel like I was getting nowhere. It's your kind words that keep me going when I'm having a hard time, whether it be writer's block or something else entirely. I appreciate you guys more than you could ever now. Seriously. A million hugs to each and every one of you. I love you all :)**

* * *

**Anyways, onto the big question: What should my 50th story be? I have quite a few ideas, and I was hoping to have you guys vote. Pop me a review with your top three (preferably ranked 1-3). All titles are subject to change, especially if you have a better idea.**

**First Option:**_ "Another Year Older". _The unseen 16th birthdays of Anna and Lindsey in SSS. Anna's will take place during the beach vacation in Book 3 (Hidden Destiny), while Lindsey's will be much more recent (right before Hidden Desire begins). I can promise Kai/Anna arguments and Zane/Lindsey fluff, as well as a little bit of humor and hurt/comfort. Will be rated T for mild language.

**Second Option: **This will be a Kai/Anna oneshot, similar to the slight AU-y thing I had with "_Fondness of Ice" _&amp; "_Sweeter Than Sugar"_. (If you vote for these, say Option 2A or Option 2B).

A- _"Damn You, Fireboy"._ The duo ends up at a fair alone after Christy 'suddenly' remembers that she had plans and can't go with them. Banter and fluff. Will definitely be a bit cheesy, but with the unique spin that is Kai and Anna. XD Romance. Friendship, Humor. Will be rated T for mild language.

B- Unsure of title. In a moment of weakness, Anna finds herself showing Kai a different side of her. This will be a bit about Anna's past, and why she acts the way she does. Expect both banter and fluff. Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Will be rated T for language.

**Third Option:** _"A Walk in My Shoes"_. A look into a day in the life of each of my OCs: Lindsey, Anna, Abigail, Christy, and Elijah. You'll get to see a typical day for them at school and at home. Not only will this include a deeper look into the reasons they act the way they are, you'll get to see what they were like before they met the Ninja. Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort. Will be rated T for language, bullying, depression, and maybe abuse (the last one will depend on whether or not you want it. We can talk about it if this option gets the most votes).

* * *

**Alright! There's your options! Rank your top three and write a review! If you have any ideas for titles or just for the oneshot in general, I'd love to hear them.**

**This story will either be deleted or change to the story once the voting's over. Buuut, since getting reported sucks, here's a sneak peek for Hidden Desire Chapter 11. Major spoilers. You have been warned.**

**(P.S. It's Anna's POV).**

* * *

I gaze up at the tall tree above me uneasily. The winter air bites at my skin, and I have to keep my right leg moving to spread the tinest bit of warmth into my body. As much as I hate to admit it, Kai was right: wearing running clothes like this in the winter is a bad idea. I swallow hard. "Uh...are you sure about this?"

Other Anna snorts, pulling herself up onto the first branch of the tree. "Of course I'm sure. What, are you still scared of heights? It's really not that big of a deal if-" Suddenly, her foot slips, and she lets out a short, high-pitched yelp.

I shiver nervously. "It doesn't really look like you've overcome it to me..."

"Oh, shut the hell up," she snaps in reply, swinging her leg upwards. "This is the only way to get a good pinecone."

"Why do we need a pinecone again?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "It seems stupid. We're trying to get rid of the Serpentine and get me back to my 'verse, not create a damn centerpiece for my grandma's table."

"Don't question it," she growls, shakily pulling herself up onto another branch. "This is a favor for someone who can help us. She's quite the weirdo, that's for sure, but she can help us. I know she will."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really now? Who is this person that you can trust so much?"

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :D**


	2. Results

**So, here are the results~**

* * *

_1: Two votes_

_2A: No votes_

_2B: Four votes_

_3: Three votes_

* * *

**This means that 2B is the winner! I'll get to writing this as soon as possible. I plan on updating my FT story Dark Secrets next, followed by Hidden Desire. Most likely, I'll have this oneshot up after that. :)**

**Also, one more thing: don't be too disappointed if your choice didn't win. Most likely, I will write all of these in the future.**

* * *

_~ForeverDreamer12, signing out. :)_


	3. Winner, Option 2B: Black Ink

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait (again) by schedule has been all wack. That, and most of my creative juices have been being spent on my original novel that hopefully isn't doomed to fail like my other one! (It's a fantasy this time, I'm so excited! I'm writing about dragons and elves and mermaids and fairies... So much awesomeness).**

**Time to get back on topic here. I'm being super OCD today! This here is the winner of the voting for my 50 Stories Special! (Option 2B, in case you were wondering). I love you all, this is a gift to you~!**

**Prompt: **_In a moment of weakness, Anna finds herself showing Kai a different side of her._

**Pairing: **_Kai/Anna._

**Timeframe: **_Sometime in-between Sacrifice and Desire._

**Rating:**_ T to be safe. Mentions of death and moderate swearing. (Suprisingly mild considering the fact that this is Kanna XD)_

* * *

**SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING FROM THE SECRET SAMURAI SERIES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

_-Black Ink-_

_-Written as My 50th Story Special-_

* * *

The rain sure wasn't helping her mood.

Sure, she was always cold and disconnected, but never like this. Never before had she lost someone she cared about so deeply... No one ever cared about her, no one but her...The one woman who could make her smile, make her laugh. The woman she only saw three times a year, which was never enough. The woman she wished she could move in with... But no more.

She had been shocked when her mother handed her that letter that morning. Never was there any mail addressed to her; it was always for her parents. Not recognizing the address, she decided to wait to open it.

Now, she wasn't sure whether or not she regretted that choice. Sure, it saved her from being in extreme emotional agony at school today, but now she stood in direct firing range of her friends. The people that would actually notice... She was already prepared to push them away, lie through her teeth, tell them that the tears on her face were only raindrops. She would crumple the letter up in the palm of her hand, throw it off the edge of the Bounty, show them that it meant nothing... Even though it was so damn important.

That letter...told her of her aunt's untimely death. She had been taken by disease a month prior, which slowly started weakening here. She knew she probably wouldn't make it... In a last ditch effort to go see her brother, she got in a car accident. She survived, but it weakened her just enough to ensure that she would not live. She died two days later from the disease.

This letter stated it all, in formal, emotionless language. It had been written by her aunt's doctor, who knew how close their bond was. The words reminded her of the old death telegrams from the war...

She gazes at the soaked paper once more, watching as the black ink bleeds down the paper onto her right hand, tainting her skin. The words had become smudged and illegible, but they still burned in her mind.

_Dear Miss Anna, I am writing to regretfully inform you of the death of your aunt, Caroline Boylend. She died in her sleep two nights ago, weakened by a car crash that took place not too long ago..._

"It...it isn't fair..." Anna whispers to herself. "What have I done to deserve this? From the moment of my birth, they didn't care... No parental love at all... Just detachment. Was I an accident?" She bites down on her lip. "They only want my brother, not me..." She gazes at the sky. "And now...the one person who wanted me...is gone."

"Are you saying no one cares about you?" a voice asks. "Because that's a load of BS."

"Go away," Anna snaps, her voice shaking. She clenches down on the letter, crumpling it more. A raindrop splatters on her head, cold and sudden.

"No." Kai's voice is firm. "Do you think I'm just gonna walk away?"

"How much did you hear?!" Fear is evident in Anna's voice. Kai doesn't reply. She whirls around, grabbing onto the front of his shirt. "How. Much. Did. You. Hear?" she hisses between clenched teeth.

Surprisingly calm, Kai replies with, "Only that someone who cared about you gone. I'm really sorry." Shocked at his sympathy and honesty, Anna slowly releases her tense grip on his shirt. A bit confused of what to do next, she turns away from him.

"I don't want to talk."

"That's okay," Kai tells her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say a word. I just think you need a hug."

She whirls around to face him again. "Don't touch me." Her tone is harsh, but her voice wavers unsteadily. Kai's shoulders sag. He can see the pain in her eyes, hollow and empty. Her tears were nonexistent, either mixed with the rain or gone completely. He was almost positive she had cried earlier, but all evidence was gone now. She certainly was good at hiding her feelings.

But this once, her weakness shone through. It sang to him, a heartbroken melody. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, rub soothing circles onto her back, let her cry into his chest. She needed a hug badly. He could tell.

"Anna." He approaches her again, this time not touching her. "Hey... I understand, alright? I lost my mother at a young age, and my father died only a few years ago. It's still pretty fresh... Not as fresh as yours, of course, but still..." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "And guess what? We're not the only ones. Everyone on this boat has felt some sort of deep emotional loss, whether it was permanent like mine or Abigail's or temporary like Jay's and Zane's. We've all lost someone we care about..."

"Right..." Anna laughs coldly, her voice heavy. "I doubt it."

"Cole has no mother and used to have a rocky relationship with his father," Kai begins. Anna looks up, shocked. "Jay lost Nya for a long time, thinking she was dead. Abigail's parents are divorced, Nya and I are orphans, Zane lost his father and his memories, Lloyd's family is all messed up, Christy has no father, and who knows what's going on with Lindsey's life." He leans forward towards Anna, reaching forward to wipe a raindrop off her cheek. "You are never alone..."

Anna glances down at his hand, her cheeks slightly pink. Quickly she moves away, leaving his hand to fall back to his side. "I _am_ alone. I always will be. I'm detached and seemingly emotionless because I don't understand how to be kind. I was never taught. My parents were never kind to me. The little bit of kindness I have I've learned from Abigail or my...my aunt..."

She glances over her shoulder, then turns once more. She locks eyes with Kai, hazel to hazel. "All I am is a mistake. A mess. A rude, selfish, bitch who should've never been born. When I die, I'm going to hell and never coming back. I don't have a choice in this world." Her body is shaking. "Everyone on this team is dedicated to fighting evil, killing it, abolishing it. But me? I _am _evil. I don't deserve to be part of this team. I should leave, and never come back."

"Then why'd you agree to stay?" His words hit her like a brick in the stomach. Her eyes narrow, then slowly widen. A look of total innocence comes out of them, gentle and understanding, like a child finally learning what 'beautiful' means.

"Because..." she whispers. She digs her fingernails into her palm. "Because..." She looks up at Kai, lost for words. "I...I don't know." He reaches out, taking her stained hands. The black ink smudges onto his palm and fingers, marking them.

"It's because this is where you belong," he explains gently. "This is your home, your family. You have no need to go to hell, Anna. You may be harsh, but you aren't inhumane or cruel." He touches his forehead to hers. "We can teach you how to be kind, Anna. We can show the world like you've never seen before... All you have to do is trust us... Open yourself up to us... And believe that we really are your family."

Anna closes her eyes, stunned to silence. She says nothing, just stands there with her forehead against Kai's, and her hand in his. She doesn't speak. But it doesn't matter, because he knows that silence is her way of acceptance.

She has a whole new road ahead, a person she has not yet become. She will always be a bit cold and harsh, but she can learn to control it. He has faith in her, because he knows, that somewhere behind that hard shell...is the light.

* * *

**Sorry if the cover photo was misleading (I made it online, by the way). I apologize. A hug will come, my dear friends, all in good time. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me how I did! I've been trying to improve with sad/emotional scenes, so it'd be super helpful.**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out! :)**


End file.
